Dirty Magic
by Falerina Erato
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has an affair with a Hogwarts stuident (OC). het, bdsm, slight bloodplay, bit og smut. torture in chpt. 5.
1. Default Chapter

As Falerina Erato was walking back to the common room, having spent the rest of the afternoon revising for her Transfiguration exam, she noticed two things. One, everyone she walked past in the hallways seemed to be looking at her and holding their hands up to their mouths as if giggling, and second, there was whispering amongst them, whispering that claimed someone had seen school governor and father of the Slytherin Seeker enter Headmaster Dumbledores office. Yes, Lucius Malfoy was in the building.

Damn, Falerina thought silently. She had hoped he would stay away from here, rumours had spread after his last visit. They said he came to school not only to see to business and check upon his son Draco, but also that he, a Slytherin in his time, had stood outside the Gryffindor common room inquiring after a seventh-year by the name Falerina. They also said that two days after this, Falerina had received a howler from Narcissa, Lucius' wife. That, however, was not true. Falerina had never received a howler. She did deserve one though, she thought with a grin.

The Fat Lady in the portrait swung open by her muttering of "balderdash", and she entered the common room. One of her friends, Clarimunda, rushed over to her.

"You have heard it, haven't you?" Her hands came down onto Falerinas shoulders, making her feel rather cramped.

"Yes, I have heard the rumours," she said, piling her books onto the table after having pushed Clarimunda away. "But what's it to me?"

Clarimunda looked at her, hands on her hips.

"Come off it, Falerina, everybody knows about you and Mr. Malfoy, don't lie about it."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Falerina snapped.

"I am not being ridiculous!"

"Clarimunda, if I was to fight a Boggart, you'd be the spell I'd use!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Clarimunda opened her mouth again.

"What's a Boggart?"

Not knowing whether to laugh or cry, Falerina simply rolled her eyes.

"We are your friends you know, you can tell us," said Diona Muffler. "We won't tell anyone else, you can trust us! But I don't understand you at all, I mean he is SO much older than you, father of another student at this school! Honestly, what do you see in him, I just don't get you sometimes Falerina. I mean, I would never..."

"Diona, shut up. It has never happened, and it will never happen. Think about it: Would I risk being expelled in my last year? Would he risk losing his job? His marriage? And why the flying fuck would I sleep with the father of another student at this school?"

People had started gathering around them now, so Falerina decided to take her stuff up to her room in the dormitories. She was followed all the way up the stairs by a small horde of classmates asking questions. Well up there she threw her books onto her bed, looked around at the giggling girls there, thinking that most of them had never even been fucked decently in their short miserable lives. Well, she had, but it was none of their business. If word came out that these rumours were true, she would be in big trouble. And so would he. So she had written him telling him they had to stop having sex every time he came to Hogwarts, rumours were going around. He had been none too pleased. He continued sending her owls with naughty messages, but she had stopped writing him back. That had pissed him off even more, so she did not really want to see him at all now. And if she did, he was not going to have his way with her, no matter how much she wanted it.

She grabbed her robes and coat, put them on hastily, and muttered "get out of my way" to the girls watching her. About to leave the Gryffindor tower, Diona shouted:

"You are going to meet him, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Falerina said crossly. "Now shut the fuck up and leave me alone, you gossiping slutcoven!"

That last comment really did shut them up, and Falerina headed outdoors. Perhaps walking the grounds for a while would keep her mind off Lucius. Fresh air and bloody birds singing. But she did not want that, she thought turning round another corner, she wanted Lucius all naked and rough in Hagrids pumpkin patch when the clock struck twelve, she wanted Lucius taking her from behind in the girls bathroom. That had been their most usual meeting spot, he would enter first, stunning that minge of a ghost, Moaning Myrtle, then she would enter a few minutes after, and they would be at it like rabbits.

The first time she'd seen him, was at a New Years Eve party her parents had arranged, only the rich and well off were invited, and if that did not include that Malfoys, nothing did. She had been hiding out in the kitchen trying to find some alcohol she could mix into her Butterbeer before returning, and he had just stood in the doorway watching her. When she asked him to stop doing that, he had entered the kitchen, shook her hand and complimented the length of her skirt and her pure-blood looks. Then he had pulled his wand out of the cane he was holding, said "allow me" in a voice that sent shivers down her spine and conjured vodka out of it and into her Butterbeer. They had talked for a while in the kitchen, but then his wife, Narcissa, came in and asked him to accompany her. He slipped a small piece of parchment into her hand before he went after Narcissa which simply said: "I will deal with you later".

When the rest of the guests were all partied out, many of them asleep like Narcissa, he had followed her up to her room, stroking her ass as they were ascending the stairs. Spells sealed the door so that no one could enter, and then the true magic happened. She was not exactly a virgin, but nothing could have prepared her for this. He had given her a small kiss on the cheek, and ignoring how nervous she was, told her to take off her clothes. He had sat down in a chair in the corner and watched her, his eyes not blinking and with a sly smile on his face. She had done it, nervously, and stood naked before him. "Come her," he'd said and motioned for her to approach him. She did, and with his black leather gloves still on, he started touching her. Stroking the inside of her thighs, her breasts and nipples, leaving not an inch of her body untouched. Then finally, with a bemused smile after hearing her sigh, had placed one hand on her hips and put a finger inside of her with the other. Still wearing gloves, his index finger had been moving inside of her cunt and his thumb working her clit. He was watching her face all the time, telling her to look into his eyes. When she was moaning with pleasure, getting week in the knees, he withdrew. He had given her a smile only a Slytherin could have made, and motioned her down on her knees in front of him. And Falerina could not refuse. He had her.

He removed his gloves and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling out a cock the likes of which Falerina had never seen. "Go on" he'd said, and she did, taking his cock in her right hand and gently stroking his balls with the other. Her lips and tongue worked the tip of his cock for a while before she took most of its length moving up and down. She had loved how it had pleasured him, his hand was continuously stroking, or sometimes tugging, her hair, his eyes were closed and his breathing was heavier. After a while, he'd asked her to stop and had lifted her up and thrown her onto her bed. Then he'd taken his clothes off, hastily, and pinning her down onto the bed, holding her arms above her head, he had entered her with full force and fucked her until she was screaming. Both spent, he had told her with a grin that he wanted to see her again, and she'd agreed. He got dressed, went back downstairs where he awoke Narcissa and left. Falerina fell asleep thinking that "sex is fucking good". Hogwarts had become their meeting place, and in Lucius, Falerina had found exactly what she needed in a man. But now those days were over. No matter how much she longed for a decent fuck in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

The thought of his leather gloves were enough to

make her whole body ache, as she turned left and walked out onto the corridor which looked out over the courtyard. She was walking swiftly past the pillars, turned right onto the corridor that faced the east side of the courtyard. There she stopped. Leaning onto the banister, she looked down onto the students hanging around in the courtyard. There were not many people there, probably because it was getting close to dinnertime.

She could sense him, before she saw him. She turned her head around and saw Lucius Malfoy walking towards her, stopping right behind her.

"Miss Erato," he said. "You haven't been answering my owls. That's not very nice of you, is it? What would your parent say?"

"You know why I haven't," Falerina replied, her eyes having turned back to the students below them, hoping that none of them would look up and see them. "Please, Mr. Malfoy, people might see us up here."

"They won't," he said simply. "They're virtually muggle-born all of them, can't sense a bloody thing, or string two thoughts properly together. No, don't worry about them Falerina."

He touched her hair, and before she knew it, he'd twisted it round his hand, tugging her head backwards towards him.

"You can't refuse me, you know," he said softly into her ear.

"Please," she said, biting her lip. In the courtyard now, she could see professor McGonagal had arrived, she was talking to some other Gryffindor students. "If the professor sees us..."

"So what. All she will see is me talking to you. They are well aware that I am good friends with your parents. They send their love by the way."

Lucius let go of her hair and moved closer. He pushed her forwards so that she had to steady herself on the banister, and started lifting her robes.

"Mr. Malfoy," she whispered, "Don't."

He laughed quietly, and she could feel his cock push against her as he had his hands underneath her robes. In one quick move, he tore her panties off.

"I think I will keep these," he said and put them into the pocket of his coat. "Don't worry, miss Erato, no one down there can see what we are doing, these ghastly school robes are simply so big they hide everything."

His right hand found its target. His gloved fingers were playing with her clit, and he soon moved his left hand through her legs from behind so that he could stick a finger and bit later another finger up her cunt which was getting wetter by the second.

"Look at them," he whispered into her ear, "Just look. Don't tell me that it does not excite you, my little cat. The thought of them seeing us, a Gryffindor student having it off with the father of a Slytherin student. I know you too well by now."

He was right. She did like the thrill. The thought of getting caught had been one of the things that made her fuck him again and again, even on school grounds. And now, with a professor down in the courtyard, looking up at them and giving them a short wave, Falerina could not stop herself from moaning with pleasure. Lucius Malfoy knew exactly what he was doing, knew that she loved it when he kept his gloves on, loved the leather touch on her private parts, loved it when he was biting her neck as he did the minute professor McGonagal had looked away.

"Bend over," he said. Withdrawing his left hand, to unbutton his fly. He lifted her robe up a bit higher as she spread her legs further, and pushed his real magic wand into her with one great thrust. With his right hand still massaging her clit, he started moving inside her with a slow, steady rhythm. His left hand was on her hip, pressing her against him as he pressed against her.

"Faster," she whispered.

And he started to move quicker, leaning his head back, harder, watching her lean even more heavily onto the banister, her breath quick and heavy.

As people started leaving the courtyard, they both came, and Falerina let out a small cry which made both the professor and Angelina Johnson turn their heads. Lucius withdrew from her quickly, straightening her robe and buttoning his fly. Falerina turned around to face him just when professor Dumbledore's voice called out:

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Yes," Lucius replied, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Ah, hello Miss Erato," Dumbledore had just reached them, he was panting slightly. "Forgive me dear, but shouldn't you be on you way to the Great Hall for dinner?"

Falerina blushed.

"Yes, I was just on my way," she said, and turning to Lucius, "Thank you for taking time to bring me a letter from my parents. Please, give them my love next time you see them."

"I will," he said, the corner of his mouth turning upwards into a wicked smile, and she walked away from them.

At the end of the corridor, she turned round just in time to see Lucius Malfoy shake hands with Dumbledore. A hand which glove was still wet with her. The thought made her giggle.

Making her way to the Great Hall, she overheard a couple of third-years discussing whether another school for witches and wizards, Durmstrang, was actually situated at the bottom of the sea or not. When they saw Falerina approach, they looked for a while as if they wanted to ask her, but she put on a menacing look and they rightfully left her alone.

Everyone at this school knew by now that she had been a Durmstrang student, since she was five. Her parents, the last of the Erato-family, tracing their roots back to ancient Greece, had sent her away just after her fifth birthday, and she'd seen them about once a year if she was lucky. They did not care much for children, Adorada and Merovech Erato. They had only gotten her so that they had an heir. And them being rich, she wanted her inheritance. She would already get a hundred thousand Galleons when she turned twenty one. One of her uncles, whom she'd never met, had left it too her after being killed by an Auror. But in his will, the bastard had requested that she'd study her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. So here she was. And she got sorted into Gryffindor at a private ceremony in Dumbledore's office. He, and she, had felt that it would be unseemly for a seventh year to be sorted in the Great Hall with the first years.

Everyone had thought she'd be sorted into Slytherin, but the hat wanted it differently. Which was okay, thinking about it now, it would be strange spending time in the same common room as Draco Malfoy. Gryffindor was alright though, people usually let her alone if she asked them to piss off. She had learned from a couple of red-haired twins, from a poor and dirty family apparently, that there was a room called the Come and Go Room, which could be used for studying or whatever she wished. She'd learnt about it last week, and had used it every night since. When it came to magic, she was very well advanced, but she didn't flaunt it. That would lead to questions, and she didn't want that. She had been working on how to become an Animagus when she left Durmstrang, and she had finally found a place where she could continue her work.

Entering the Great Hall, she instinctively clutched her wand pocketed in her robe. It was a wonderful wand, nine inches of hawthorn containing the hair of a succubus. People were turning their heads when she came to sit down at the end of the Gryffindor table, alongside the other seventh years. Diona Muffler smirked at her, and at the Slytherin table, she swore she could see Draco scowling at her. 'So what,' she thought, 'He's an eleven year old brat, doubt even his father likes him that much.'

"Well, Falerina, we have all heard," Diona was looking at her from the opposite side of the table. "You were seen with him. From the courtyard."

"Yes. I know," Falerina replied.

"So you're not denying that you were seeing him?"

"We met as he was leaving Dumbledore's office, which was a lucky thing really, because he was bringing me a letter from my mother." She fished out her folded notes on Animagus transformations and waved them in the air before putting them back in the bag and focusing on what was on her plate.

Diona looked as if she wanted to say more, but didn't really have time as a poorly dressed red-haired first year almost smashed Falerinas face down onto the plate in a clumsy effort to get past her, and Falerina let out a stream of swearing, most of it in other languages than English (to stop teachers taking points from her). The kid went red, and stuttered something. His friend, a nerdy looking boy with a scar on his head told him to keep on walking. And they did.

"Harry Potter," mumbled Clarimunda. "weird having him here, I mean, he's famous and all."

"Yes, he got blasted on the head with a curse when he was a baby, give the scarhead a medal." Falerina had grown tired of all the talk this Potter kid. Sure, she knew the story and all, but honestly, he was no better than a muggle. And that friend of his: clumsy, stupid and dressed in rags. And to complete the trio: the mud blood with the big front teeth. A know-it-all that when proclaiming all her "knowledge" loudly in the common room made Falerina want to take off her shoe and smack her in the head with it, hoping she'd go unconscious. But when she though about it, why resort to muggle violence, when she was pretty sure she disliked her enough to do an Unforgivable one on her. Little bitch.

After dinner, Falerina went up to the seventh floor and found the Come and Go Room. She was practising her patronus charm. Waving her wand slightly, thinking about sex, she said: "Expecto Patronus!" And a silvery stream of light pored out of her wand and took the shape of a large polar bear. It walked a couple of times around her, shakings its fur, before it disappeared. The first time she had done the patronus charm successfully had been in her fifth year at Durmstrang. She'd been surprised when she'd seen it take the shape of a polar bear. She didn't know that they had any magical powers at all, but now, she'd grown to love her patronus, almost like a pet. She hoped she'd make it growl one day.

The headmaster at Durmstrang, Karkaroff, had taught her everything he knew when it came to spells, which was nice of him, surely, but she would have liked it better to figure it all out on her own. And Lucius had told her that Karkaroff had been one of them Death Eaters. Falerina knew that Lucius had been one too, although he didn't tell her. Falerina expected Karkaroff to be nice to her only so he could spend more time looking at her ass, and Lucius, well, Lucius was just gorgeous, wasn't he? He was allowed to do anything.

Stepping out of the Come and Go Room, vaguely thinking about what had happened earlier that day and keeping an eye and an ear out for any teachers, professors or that scabby Mrs. Norris, she almost tripped over her own pet. Falerina owned a cat, Alecto, and it was an escape artist. No matter how securely she locked that cat in, it always found a way out. She knelt down and scooped Alecto up into her arms, kissing its fur. Alecto was a graceful cat with black and grey stripes and dark red eyes. She'd named it Alecto, "She who does not rest", because of its habit of escaping and wandering off by itself all the time.

Now, it was purring in her arms, as she hurried towards the gryffindor common room. Halfway there, she ran into professor Snape who stopped her.

"Miss Erato, a word please"

"Yes, professor, what is it?" In her arms, Alecto had stopped purring and was looking up at Snape.

"There are rumours going around in Slytherin House," he looked around to see if anyone else were listening, "that you are... are... erm...seeing Lucius Malfoy."

Falerina pretended to look shocked. She dropped Alecto and put her hands to her eyes.

"Oh no," she said. "Not in Slytherin too?!"

"There is talk of it in other houses as well?" Snape looked at her, trying to make his face a bit more sympathetic. Falerina nodded. "Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Yes, in Gryffindor. They have been talking about me for a week, making me out to be some...some... whore!" Now, Falerina let out a tortured sob, and made her eyes water through sheer will.

"I understand. It must be very hard for you. I know the Malfoys are friends of your family, and well, there is no need for anyone to blacken the names of two of the most prestigious families in the country! I will make sure the matter will be dealt with, and" he put a clammy hand on Falerinas shoulder, "never for a moment think that I don't believe in your innocence, even though you're in Gryffindor. I know Lucius, he wouldn't do this. I just wanted to hear if you'd heard these rumours too. Now go on to your rooms."

Falerina started leaving him, but turned around after two steps and asked: "What about Draco? These rumours... well, I know I can deal with it, but Draco is so young! It must be so hard for him when people in Slytherin are saying these foul things about his father."

"Yes, well, tell no one this miss Erato, but he has suffered a great deal from it. Crying in the back of my potions room after class and so on. So I'm putting a stop to this, mark my words."

"Thank you, professor."

Falerina walked off, feeling Snape's eyes in her neck, thinking he was a very gullible fool. And Draco, crying on his shoulder after potions? That miserable little turnip. He should learn to suck it up. Alecto was waiting for her in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. They stepped inside the common room, Falerina receiving a glare each from Diona and Clarimunda. Alecto hissed at them before they both went up to the girls dormitories.


	2. The Come and Go Room

She did not know how Snape had done it, but already at breakfast next Saturday morning, no one so much as looked at her. Snape was having breakfast besides professor Squirrel, and when he saw he, gave her a small nod, which she returned.

She sat down by herself, but while she was helping herself to some pumpkin juice, Diona Muffler and Clarimunda Admeta had sat down on either side of her looking like two very sorry dogs. How these two came to be purebloods was anyones guess, they acted like muggles ever so often and were so stupid they deserved awards for it. And, thought Falerina, their stupidity is the reason they are sitting next to me looking remorseful.

"What?" she said after a while.

"Well," started Clarimunda. "we..."

"We wanted to say we're sorry!" Diona blurted it out. "Professor Snape talked to us and several other students about how none of those rumours were true, that no one in the Malfoy family, or in yours, would ever do anything like that."

"And we're sorry" continued Clarimunda. Then, blushing: "and we really need help with our Arithmancy essays due Monday..."

Falerina could see Diona elbow Clarimunda in the side. These two girls were the saddest people she'd ever met. "I will think about it." she replied.

"Also, Snape told us that your family is even older than the Blacks? Is that true?" Clarimundas eyes widened.

"Yes, we can trace our family all the way to ancient Greece, a place called Arcadia. Said to be the home of the worlds first werewolves and the happiest place on the planet."

Diona and Clarimunda let out short "wow"s and "ooh"s. "We didn't know, you know?" Diona said,

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because," Falerina said slowly, "you didn't ask. Now, I'm going to go study. As for your Arithmancy, ask me later." She swallowed down the last of the pumpkin juice and left the Great Hall.

Mail was coming. The fluttering of wings and ruffling of feathers from about fifty owls were heard in the hall. A brown owl dropped a letter and a copy of the Daily Prophet in Falerina's lap. Not much new was happening in the wizarding world, but Lucius was writing to her again. He wrote her name with such a delicate hand.

Clarimunda and Diona had also gotten letters, so while they were busy reading theirs, Falerina thought it might be safe to read hers, but decided against it in the end. She'd read it in the library instead.

The library was always empty on Saturdays, only Falerina bothered to hang out among the shelves of dusty books. Once, she'd even found a book containing erotic literature, that wasn't even in the restricted section. She'd stolen it, of course, wondering how it had gotten into the school library, and she'd laughed out loud when she'd opened it, for on the first page it read: "Property of: Cestus Erato." Cestus was Falerina's great-great-great-grandmother, a feisty, young witch who'd run off to Marseille at the age of twenty to work in a fancy brothel. It had been quite a scandal, and not something the Erato Family liked to talk about.

Alone on the library floor, back against a bookshelf, she opened the letter. Lucius only used the best ink and paper, being the rich Malfoy that he was:

Falerina Erato,

I am coming to Hogwarts tomorrow, to punish you for not having sent me any letters these past few weeks. We will be needing a room. See to it. Meet me at the changing stairs by noon.

Lucius Malfoy.

Oh dear, she thought. Punishment? Tomorrow will be great.

The rest of that Saturday was spent waiting for Sunday. Whenever Diona or Clarimunda tried to engage her in conversation, Falerina didn't respond, lost in her own thoughts.

After what was possibly the longest night in Falerina's life, Sunday morning arrived. Breakfast was unavoidable, but finally the time came to sneak off with Lucius. He was already waiting by the stairs when she arrived. Falerina wanted to jump right into his arms, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the look on his face.

"You have found a suitable room?"

"Yes, it's located on the seventh floor, it's called the Come and Go Room. These two twins..."

"Oh I will come alright," he laughed and took a firm hold of her arm, yanking her along up the stairs. She was sure to get a bruise from this. When Falerina tried to complain, he told her to be silent.

"I am in a really lousy mood today. I have just been to see Dumbledore, and he's such a muggle-loving old git, I could use a Strangulation Spell on him any day. And Draco. Draco isn't doing as well as he should," Lucius had stopped and looked right at her. "And I am going to take it all out on you, miss Erato, so I hope you're up for it!"

Falerina was definetely up for it, she loved it when he was a bit on the angry side, calling her

"Miss Erato." total turn-on.

She showed him the entrance to the Come and Go Room and explained its use. He was very bemused. He walked around the room for a while, uttering words too low for Falerina to hear, but everywhere around her things turned up out of nowhere, the room was responding to his requests.

The walls turned black with red drapes, a lot of rope appeared in one corner, soft pillows in another, and on one wall: shiny metal bars. Also, a small table with a bottle of Witchy Wicked Vodka, one magnum flask of Alco's Best Sparkle, a small bucket of ice and an assortment of glasses.

Lucius took off his long, black coat and hung it on the wall next to the door. He approached the table and poured himself a nice shot of vodka. Falerina, on the other hand, unpopped the bottle of Sparkle, and started drinking it from a long-stemmed glass. Lucius stood with his back to her, pouring his third shot of vodka.

"If you are going to drink that, you are going to do it naked." His voice echoed off the walls. He turned slowly, eyes looking straight into hers, making her go all wobbly in the knees. "Well?" There came that eyebrow-raising Falerina was waiting for.

Falerina took one last sip of her glass, handing her glass over to Lucius' gloved hand. She fished out her wand, and started waving it in front of her blouse, unbuttoning it with magic. Falerina often used magic to get herself dressed or undressed, even thought it didn't take less time than doing it the muggle way. She just liked using magic. And Lucius loved her for knowing all these spells for undressing. Found it very amusing.

When blouse and skirt was magicked off into a heap on the floor, Falerina was standing in front of him in simple white cotton panties and bra, white stockings and a girdle with a little lace on it. Lucius signalled for her to stop, and gave her her glass of Sparkle back.

They both sat down on the pillows scattered on the floor. The feel of sating, silk and velvet against her bare skin was more than lovely. Lucius had now taken to sipping his vodka rather than chugging it down. His hand was playing casually with her hair, but even if he did not say anything, Falerina could sense that he was upset, very upset. His shoulders were tense, his eyes were even scarier than usual and his hands were a bit more rough with her hair. Also, he didn't say a word. When they were together, he usually talked lots, about how stupid Narcissa, his cow bitch wife was, the state of the wizard world, how he continued to fool the Ministry of Magic and so on. But not today. He was silent. And so, Falerina was silent as well.

They sat like that for several minutes, saying nothing, just drinking.

"Falerina, get up!" He took her glass of Sparkle, and threw it away.

Falerina got up, and stood in front of him, shivering slightly, she was cold. Lucius drained his glass of vodka, got up, and with a wave of his wand ripped Falerina's underwear off. Her bra and panties tore, something she wasn't too happy about, but this was not the time to complain. Lucius' eyes. Goddamn.

"Accio rope!" his voice rang out, and he caught the bundle of rope with his left hand. Rope in one hand and Falerina in the other, he walked across the room, to where the steel bars were hung. He swiftly tied Falerina up, and she found herself practically hanging off the wall, arms tied above her and her feet barely touching the ground. The rope dug into her wrists and hurt quite a bit. But she did enjoy it. Being tied up by Lucius, his gloved hands touching her skin delicately, his face close to hers, those ruthless eyes.

Even though she'd drunk a fair amount of Sparkle, the pain in her wrists started getting to her, and she squirmed and winced. Lucius ignored it completely. He simply stood two meters away from her, drinking vodka and looking at her. Falerina opened her mouth, about to speak, to tell him he'd have to loosen the ropes a bit, but he moved forwards quickly, placing a hand tightly over her mouth.

"Don't say a word."

Lucius proceeded to touch every inch of her skin, every now and then he would bury his face in her hair. The movement of his hands was like a dance, and his touch so soft, it was like a constant tickle, a stark contrast to the pain in her wrists. This brutal mix of sensation was exactly what Falerina got off on, and she tried to say something several times, but every time she did, he placed his hand over her mouth again and gave her a small pinch, a sharp sting of pain, on her arms, thighs or stomach. After a while, he started pinching her every time she made a sound, or every time she moved. And now he was wearing that wicked smile of his.

Falerina, being the hurricane of emotions she always was, went from overtly excited to pissed off, to confused, to happy and back again in less than a minute. She got wetter by the second. And Lucius, he was playing with her, teasing her, smiling at her.

After a while, noticing how she responded to his treatment of soft touches and pain, Lucius stepped away from her. He pulled out his wand and did a silencing spell on her. Then he poured himself yet another drink. Drink in hand, he walked around the room, casually. Every now and then, he'd stop and look at her, as if watching a piece of art. Falerina was enraged. She was not used to getting strung up like this and then just left there, after she'd been teased until she was more than ready for him, helpless and without being able to utter a sound. Her skin was starting to show faint bruises from where he'd pinched her, a particularly nasty one was growing on the soft flesh of the inside of her thigh. Lucius noticed this too, and he smiled at the anger glowing in her eyes.

"Pissed off, dear? Good," he conjured a small razorblade out of thin air. He was admiring the bruises taking shape on his own private canvas and decided to add some paint to the picture. Before each cut, he would give her a kiss, "X" marks the spot. Again, it was the mix of softness and pain that did it for Falerina. Her anger and rage fading with every kiss and every small cut.

Soon, she had hundreds of tiny rivers gently trickling down her body, like water from melting icicles. Lucius followed the drops of blood with his eyes before stepping back yet again, to get a fuller look at this piece of art. He must have been satisfied, because he undid the silencing spell and cut the ropes, catching a bleeding Falerina in his arms and laid her down on some pillows. There he started licking at her blood, every drop of blood, every inch of skin, lapping it up with his tongue. It was amazing, and something Falerina had never experienced before. And Lucius would once in a while stop long enough to give her a long, deep kiss, a kiss with the taste of her own blood.

He had taken his gloves off, falerina helping him with his shirt and trousers, relishing the look of his firm body. She could see how eager he was, his cock fully erect. But before his cock, his fingers. And his tongue. Making her moan with pleasure. He knew exactly what to do, where to go, how fast and with how much pressure. He was definitely the king of fingerfucking. He still had that ruthless gleam in his eyes, and he would slap her or pinch her if he felt like it. He would do it all of a sudden, surprising her, pissing her off and getting her excited all at the same time.

Forcibly, Lucius turned her over onto her stomach, placed a small cushion underneath her and entered what he sometimes referred to as her "Jade Gate." Falerina dug her fingers into some pillows, as he took hold of her hair, twisting it around his fingers. Again, pain and pleasure. He was fast, brutal, pounding on her G, and she knew she'd have the mother of all orgasms. Her body was super-sensitive after having been treated by Lucius for the better part of an hour and a half.

She'd never been much of a screamer, but when she came that Sunday in the Come and Go Room, she let out a cry that would have frightened the Bandon Banshee. Lucius gave out a small cry as well, as her spasms sent him the last bit of the way.

Naked and still bleeding, Falerina asked for another bottle of Sparkle and a bowl of fresh fruit. Lucius was smiling at her, a lot less tense. He examined her body, looking at the cuts and bruises he'd left there, very amused. And her wrists had large red welts on them.

"Look, what you've done! I'm all the fucking colours of the rainbow!"

"I feel a lot better now, that's all I have to say," he kissed her hand. "I like this room. We must use it again. I will of course, spend every waking hour planning our next meet-up."

"I'm sort of looking forward to it," Falerina looked at her wrists and made a grimace.

When it got close to dinner, they got dressed, reluctantly. Falerina stepped out into the hallway first, making sure no one was there to see them.

"I'll walk you to the Great Hall, I've got some business with Snape to sort out before I leave,"

Approaching the stairs, they could hear hissing and other fierce cat-noises. It was Alecto and Mrs. Norris. The two cats were fighting; hissing, clawing and snapping at each other.

"Alecto! What the fuck!?"

But Alecto wasn't listening.

"That is your cat?" Lucius was laughing. "Hope it fucking kills Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat has been around since my days here, I fucking hate it."

Finally, Alecto got the upper hand (or paw, as it were) on Mrs. Norris, and chased the ragged furball down four stairs and into the hallway. Waiting for Falerina to get down there, Alecto had a triumphant look in her eyes. Falerina picked her up and told her how proud she was. Even Lucius petted Alecto for a second or two.

They parted just outside the Great Hall, right in front of a group os second-year Slytherins who would no doubt start a fresh batch of rumours. Lucius and Falerina made sure they saw nothing more than the two of them saying good-bye to each other.

In the Great Hall, Clarimunda and Diona were waiting for her, arms crossed, eyes big and mouth open.

"Where the hell have you been all day?!? We've been looking all over for you!"

Falerina reassured them she'd help them with their Arithmancy, and Diona said:

"You're bleeding. A lot."

"Oh, Alecto had a fight with Filch's cat, had to separate them. I'll see Madame Pomfrey after dinner."


	3. Hade's Labyrinth

Falerina had a hard time explaining to Madame Pomfrey how she'd gotten the big red welts around her wrists. And all those cuts and bruises. Falerina told her that it was Alecto who'd done it, that the cat had gone crazy when Falerina had tried separating her from Mrs. Norris. Madame Pomfrey didn't believe a word of it, but being wickedly inclined herself, simply gave Falerina a smile and took care of it.

The following week she'd written several letters to Lucius, telling him how bruised she was and that she had to tell all sorts of lies to her classmates. He had owled her back laughing, and it was as if everything was back to normal, the way it was before the rumours about the two of them started going around. The way it was supposed to be.

Again, Falerina was made Lucius closest confidant and sex-toy. He would ask her for advice about how to further his businesses within the Ministry of Magic and also begging her to send detailed accounts of her sexual fantasies. Something for him to read when Falerina wasn't at hand. They still had to be very careful, so it had gone two whole weeks since they last had seen each other when Falerina received an owl from him, carrying not only a letter, but a small pouch as well.

It was the first day of spring, so Falerina had been sitting outside with Clarimunda and Diona when the owl swooped in on them. It was Friday afternoon, and Falerina was explaining to them the basic concepts of Runology, hoping that they would grasp it in time for dinner. But that was very unlikely as Clarimunda and Diona could hardly think at all. They were about as smart as Narcissa Malfoy, and that is saying something.

Anyway, Falerina recognized the owl, so she took the letter and the pouch and put it in her pocket telling Clarimunda and Diona that she would read it later.

"But who is it from?" Diona asked.

"My father, I recognize his handwriting," Faleriina said. "Now concentrate on your Runology!"

All of a sudden, several "booms" and "bangs" were heard from the other side of the castle, along with the sound of breaking twigs and branches. Quickly, the girls got up and ran over to see what it was. It was the Whomping Willow. It seemed to be attacking itself for some reason, its huge branches pounding each other. As they came nearer, they saw what it was trying to hit. On the top branches, skipping along as fast as it could without being hit, was Alecto. The cat had got it into its head it should climb the Whomping Willow. Unbelievable.

By now about ten students had come outside to see what the noise was, and Hagrid, the ugly half-giant was also there, screaming at the cat to get down before the tree got hurt. There were also Professor MacGonnagal and Professor Snape.

"Miss Erato!" Snape's voice seemed to cut through every other noise. "Is that your cat?"

"Yes, professor." Falerina rushed over to him. "It's my cat, Alecto."

"Well, as impressive a feat it is for something to have climbed our Whomping Willow, I suggest you get it out of there, before the tree is damaged!"

Falerina didn't give a fuck about the tree really, but it was making a lot of noise, and broken twigs were flying everywhere. She whipped out her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Alecto flew out of the tree, and it was quite a task keeping the cat safe from the Whomping Willow, trying to steer it through the air and into her arms. Once she had a hold of it, the cat was perfectly calm, purring as Falerina stroked her fondly. MacGonnagal walked over to her as soon as the tree had settled back into its unmoving state.

"Miss Erato, that was quite a levitation spell, very controlled. I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you, Professor."

"But please, try to keep that cat of yours out of trouble, will you? Apparently she attacked Filch's cat not too long ago, and Professor Snape once found it in his office spilling potion ingredients all over. Not to mention that it scared the Fat Lady half to death the other day."

"I'll see what I can do. She's a bit unruly my Alecto."

"Do your best. Now, let's go inside and get ready for dinner."

Falerina, Clarimunda and Diona followed her into the Great Hall where the food had already appeared on the tables. Everyone were talking about Faleina's cat, which was sleeping inside her blouse all through the meal.

After dinner, Falerina made her usual trip to the library, dropping Alecto off in the Gryffindor tower. Inside the library, she talked for a while with Madame Pinch before sitting down behind a shelf of books. She took out the letter she'd gotten from Lucius and started to read:

My dear Falerina,

Hope you've healed up a bit more, because I'll be expecting you around midnight. I don't have much time to explain this, Narcissa is coming up the stairs, but in the small pouch is some Floo Powder. Take it to a place called "Hades' Labyrinth" and I'll see you there. Midnight.

Hugs, cuts and bruises,

Lucius Malfoy.

What the hell was Hades' Labyrinth? She'd never heard of it. Sounded like fun though.

In the Gryffindor common room, Falerina asked Diona if she knew what it was. Diona wasn't a very bright girl, but she did have a nice and sordid past, including clubbing in Knockturn Alley, experimenting with drugs and sex with muggles.

"Hades' Labyrinth? It's a club down in Knockturn. Why'd you ask?"

"I'm just curious really. What do you know about it?"

"I know you will never get in there. You have to buy a membership to get in, and it costs more Galleons than you and me will ever have." Diona looked at her. "But you don't want to go there, Falerina, they say it's a hangout for those Death Eaters."

"Oh. Right. Well, thanks. I'm going to bed though. I'm knackered. Night."

Alecto was sitting on her bed when she got to her room, which was very unusual. Maybe the Whomping Willow had scared her after all. The cat purred at Falerina as she put on some fancier underwear and fresh robes. She hid it all underneath her dressing robe and laid down underneath the blankets. She read some of the stories in Cestus' old book of erotica until Diona and Clarimunda came in. The girls quickly got ready for bed, said goodnight to each other and within minutes Falerina was the only one awake.

At two minutes to midnight Falerina got up and sneaked off into the common room. No one was there, so she threw her Floo Powder into the flames and watched it turn green. Then she stepped inside and said, as loud as she could, "Hades' Labyrinth!"

Falerina hated travelling by Floo Powder, but when stuck in Hogwarts, it was a necessity if you wanted out. When she'd reached her destination, she stepped out of the grate and onto a brightly lit street in Knockturn Alley. Lucius was standing there, waiting for her with both his hands resting on his cane.

"Falerina,"was all he said.

"Hi, Malfoy," Falerina replied, frantically brushing soot and ash off of her clothes. "I hate this Floo thing! Look at me! All dirty and covered with ash!"

"Dirty is not always a bad thing, dear, but if it bothers you that much, there are ways to clean you up." Lucius gave her a long deep kiss, running his fingers through her hair, now matted with ashes.

"Come along sweetheart."

He pulled her towards the wall on the opposite end of the street, and proceeded to walk straight through it, dragging Falerina behind him.

They entered a short corridor that ended in a huge oak door. Knocking the door with his cane, it opened.

"Welcome to Hades' Labyrinth, best club in Europe."

It was amazing. The floors, walls and ceiling were made out of polished black stone, all very shiny, lit by candles. There were tables, lots of corners filled with comfy sofas or piles of soft pillows. All in the richest velvet. There were about fifty people there, drinking various cocktails, chatting happily. There were also several small doors leading to god knows where. There were no stinking house-elves around, all the servants were people, some carrying trays with drinks from the bar to the guests.

"Nice place isn't it? The guests come from all over Europe, but only the richest. And you need a special invitation too. It's a place where people can relax, and yield to their darkest desires."

"People will recognize me, Malfoy. That man over

there, he's the father of Drucilla Smolder, he knows who I am." Falerina hid behind Lucius.

"No, he won't. Anyone who talks about what goes on in Hades' Labyrinth will die. There's a curse that goes along with membership. You can't talk about it, and if you try anyway, you snuff it. Simple as that. So, don't worry. "

"And the servants?"

"Muggles. All of them. The Imperius Curse. One of my better ideas."

"Your ideas?" Falerina looked up at him, big eyes shining.

"Yes, I'm the owner of this lovely garden of Eden. Now come along."

He walked her over to a table in the far away corner and ordered two glasses of Witchy Wicked Vodka, with ice. It didn't take long before a muggle put two large glasses onto the table. They sat there for a while, sipping vodka and exchanging kisses, Lucius ignoring the fact that Falerina was covered in dust and ashes.

It was the most wonderful place Falerina had visited. She got free drinks through Lucius, and the chance to actually snog him in public without anyone telling. There were scantily clad witches dancing all over, to some weird music Falerina couldn't recognize, and in one corner, there was some muggle-torture going on. Nothing fancy, just the old tickle spells, the Tarantallegra and jelly legs spells. Falerina was amused. Still watching the muggle-torture, she slid one hand from her glass and down to Lucius's pants, finding what it sought. Now Lucius was amused as well. Stroking him gently, the whole length of it, Falerina turned towards Lucius again, and he took hold of her hair and pulled her against him for another kiss.

Lucius was a great kisser. Came with the age and experience, Falerina suspected. He would lick her lips, teasing her, before suddenly plunging his tongue deep inside her mouth for one of those wonderful, sexy kisses that lasted minutes. And he liked it when she bit his lower lip. She bit him now, hard, and he gave a slight wince, and they could both taste blood. He answered her back by biting her left shoulder, holding his hand over her mouth, until she was bleeding as well.

"Ouch," she said when he was done.

"Play with fire and you get burned," Lucius laughed.

"One of these days I'll do the Crucio on you, Malfoy,"

"I think it will be the other way around, Falerina," he smiled at her and stroked the insides of her thigh with his cane. "But let's concentrate on pleasure tonight. I haven't seen you for weeks, and I didn't drag you here for drinks and kisses."

They got up and Falerina followed Lucius to a small door. The door was made of the same polished stone as the wall, and was fit so tightly it was almost impossible to see. He opened it by whispering some spell Falerina couldn't hear, but before she followed him through, she turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Drucilla Smolders dad. Falerina hated Drucilla. She was a Ravenclaw, and they had Potions and Transfiguration together. Drucilla seemed to think she was better than everyone else, which was ridiculous. Falerina was better than everyone else. Drucilla's father looked at her with mouth open. And Falerina told him to piss off..

Locking the door behind them, Lucius told Falerina to take a look around.

"These are my private rooms here at the Labyrinth. I go here when I want to get away from Narcissa, the house-elves or just to relax."

He showed her his bookshelves, his private art collection, his forbidden artefacts and all his pornography. In fact, his collection of porn was incredible. He had every kink you could possibly think of either in magazine or book form, and stuff from the very first years of photography. Falerina was impressed.

"This stuff must be worth thousands of galleons!"

"It is," Lucius sat down in a leather chair by the door. "I even have some sketches of Cestus Erato. What is she? Your great-great grandmother?"

"Yes. What a funny woman she was." Falerina walked over to Lucius. "Now, we only have this night, so, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, I'm taking a shower, and so should you, to be honest," he said.

Lucius got up from his chair and snapped his fingers twice. Another door opened to his right, revealing a bathroom of the same black polished stone. He entered and started to undress. That was a bit unexpected. It was usually Falerina who got undressed first, she who were to stand naked before him and not the other way around. But there he was, taking his clothes off and dropping them on the floor, all with the grace of a cat. She didn't even know what to say, she just stood there, looking at him, at that gorgeous marble creature standing naked in front of her. Moving closer, she picked up his strong, musky scent and almost stumbled, her heart starting to beat faster.

His whiteness looked so good against the black stone, and the lighting was perfect, showing off all the details of his muscular body. His cock was already semi-erect and he noticed her noticing it. Falerina went over to him and embraced him, feeling him, touching him with her hands like butterflies all over. His arms were strong, his skin a perfect warmth and his hair soft and tumbling down his shoulders and back.

They kissed again, and after that he started unbuttoning Falerina's blouse, taking it off, caressing her shoulders. The rest off her clothes soon fell to the ground as well, and Lucius picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the large shower making up one corner of the bathroom. He sat her down and turned on the water, letting it flow all over him. His was so beautiful, so unblemished, except for the Dark Mark on his arm. But Falerina didn't mind that at all, in fact, she bent over and kissed it, before kneeling down and kissing his cock. Licking its underside, she could feel it grow harder, and proceeded with gently taking his testicles in her hands, tickling them.

It didn't take long before he pulled her back up on her feet saying it was about time she got cleaned up. He lathered up some soap in his hands and started rubbing Falerina with it. She was all foamy and slippery, standing with her back against him while he massaged her breasts and touched every other part of her as well. His hands all soapy, he was kissing and biting her neck whilst giving her clit some good handiwork. It was heaven. A softer and sweeter Lucius than usual, but Falerina could easily come to like this version of him too. As long as he didn't stop what he was doing.

"Like it so far?" Lucius whispered in her ear through the steam and the sounds of Falerina enjoying herself. "Let me rinse you off, then do something Narcissa never liked."

Together they washed the soap off her, letting all the dirt and grime go down the drain with it, and then he lifted her up and sat her down on the small corner shelf, spreading he legs and kneeling down. Luicius saw the look of anticipation in Falerina's eyes, and smiled wickedly.

"L is for lovely," he said, tracing the letter "L" with his tongue on her private parts. Falerina shuddered with pleasure.

"U is for unbelievable."

"C is for cunning"

"I is for intelligent"

"U a second time is unreal." And unreal it was,

Falerina was really close to coming now, her body getting more and more tense. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"S is for sex," he said, tracing the last letter of his name and starting to dart his tongue in and out of her, in between sucking hard on her clit.

"Now what does that spell out?"

And as Falerina came, shaking all over, she cried out his name more than once.

When the final waves of her orgasm had rolled past, she got down off the shelf and he lifted her up again, whereupon she wrapped herself all around him. He turned the water off and left the bathroom. He put her down on a small heap of towels and Falerina started drying herself while he found his wand and conjured up a large bed with satin sheets and a variety of candles around it. Falerina dried the water off of Lucius too, taking extra care with his hair, knowing how much he treasured his tresses. Then, feeling a bit rebellious, decided it was her turn to have some fun.

She pushed him onto his back and sat down on top of him. He was already good and hard, so Falerina just handled it gently, making him beg for it. Of course, Lucius would never actually beg for anything, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Let me play for a while, Luscious," she said and blindfolded him.

"Careful, you're playing with fire," he replied.

"Yes, I am," she whispered in his ear and with a swift movement poured some hot wax on his chest from one of the nearby candles.

"What the fuck! You little...!" Lucius ripped the blindfold off, his eyes glowing with rage. It lasted for about a quarter of a second, then he realized that his cock was harder than ever. He started kissing her, his entire body suddenly on fire, and within seconds he had thrown her off him and entered her. He was hard and fast, and Falerina was just as eager as him, meeting every thrust and move he made. It didn't take long at all before they both had come and were lying utterly spent in each others arms.

They hung out at Hades' Labyrinth until about six in the morning, when Falerina realized she should be getting back to Hogwarts. The Gryffindor quidditch team had practice that morning and she didn't want to step out of the common room fireplace as they were going to breakfast.

"Now, seeing as you don't have a membership here at the Labyrinth, you won't die if you talk about it. Unlike Smolder. He's a stuck up bastard that one," Lucius was holding her tightly, kissing her cheek.

"Right. When will I see you again?"

"Soon, I promise. Neither of us will ever get much sleep if we are to meet here every time, so I suggest the Come and Go Room at Hogwarts for our next encounter."

"Sure, send me an owl."

Falerina gave him one last kiss before stepping into the grate in Knockturn Alley and going back to Hogwarts.

As she stepped back out into the common room, a very worried cat was sitting there waiting for her. Alecto meowed loudly when she appeared, and Falerina had to tell her briskly to be quiet so the other students wouldn't wake up.

Happily exhausted, she fell asleep as soon as she reached her bed, not even bothering to take off her dirty clothes.


	4. Magic Butterfly

Falerina was dead fucking tired the next morning when Diona and Clarimunda woke her up. Still wearing her dirty clothes, soiled with Floo Powder and ashes, her hair not completely dry from last nights shower, Falerina got up wishing she'd taken the time to clean herself up before falling asleep. Clarimunda looked at her with big eyes.

"What the hell happened to you!?!"

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I went for a walk." Falerina started washing her face, trying to recall the spell that could get rid of the bags underneath her eyes. "I walked around the grounds for a while. Nearly got caught by Hagrid."

"You better get ready in a hurry, breakfast is almost over."

"Yeah, and how do get out unnoticed at night?" Diona handed Falerina a clean blouse.

"I follow my cat."

Together the girls walked downstairs to the Great Hall. When they'd sat down, Falerina clapped her hands and a plate filled with fresh fruits and sushi appeared in front of her. It had taken Falerina three weeks to suss out the entrance to the kitchen here at Hogwarts, she had had to bribe Alecto with a dead rat to find it for her. At Durmstrang, she had gotten used to food completely different to that at Hogwarts. At Durmstrang they would eat lots of fish, and frequently they'd go out hunting. She was used to eating raw meat and otherwise fresh fruit. She didn't like her vegetables cooked too much either. So after finding the kitchen she'd made a special deal with the stinking house-elves working there. They would now make her anything she asked for. Simple creatures.

"How can you eat all that raw fish? It's disgusting," Diona wrinkled her nose.

"Actually, it's healthy. And it's rather good too. You should try some." Falerina shoved a piece over to Diona's plate.

"Urkh. No way!"

Clarimunda was chugging down her third glass of pumpkin juice.

"But the raw meat you insist on eating every now and then is worse. Why do you do that? I'll never get used to eating next to you when you eat something virtually still breathing."

"In many wizard cultures around the world it is believed that there is more vital energy preserved in uncooked foods, such as raw meat. And as I've told you, it's what I'm used to." Falerina pointed a fork over at Diona. "By the way, I think that peanut butter and jelly thing you insist on stuffing your face with is disgusting."

They were in the middle of discussion the pointlessness of the day's Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff when the mail came in. Two owls landed in front of Falerina, one of them belonged to Lucius and was carrying a parcel, the other was a very quick owl that belonged to her father. Her father had written her a short note.

"Damn!" Falerina swore in several languages, making Clarimunda look up from her Witch Weekly, question marks in her eyes.

"What?"

"My parents are coming along to watch the Quidditch today. And I have to join them."

She picked up her stuff and went to the girls bathroom for some privacy. After stupefying Moaning Myrtle, she opened up the package from Lucius. She had no idea what it was. Some pink rubbery squidgy thing with some elastic bands on it. Lucius had left a letter in the box the thing came in, and she hoped there'd be an explanation of what it was in there somewhere.

Falerina,

You must be wondering what it is I've just sent you. Well, last week I was walking around in muggle London and came across the most interesting shop I have ever visited. They sold saucy lingerie, whips, chains and so on, but most interesting was the assortment of vibrating equipment manufactured to give women pleasure. I asked around for a bit and decided to buy this one for you. You once told me you like the colour pink. Muggles called this one "The Butterfly."

Muggles need something called batteries to make it work, but I've enchanted it, so it will work with magic. Also, it is remote control. It will only work when I say so. I'm sure you've figured out how to put it on by now. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?

I'll see you next weekend,

Lucius.

Right. Well, she doubted it would work, but if it did, at least it could help spice up the Quidditch game. Falerina put the thing on, underneath her panties. It felt a bit uncomfortable, but she was surprised to find out how easily she could walk around without it hindering her in anyway. But now, off to see the game. It would start in fifteen minutes.

Hurrying off towards the pitch, she asked herself why her parents had decided to show up at Hogwarts. She knew they didn't care about Quidditch anymore than she did, and she also knew they didn't come because they had an interest in knowing how she was doing at school. So what was it? The only thing she could think of was their reputation as parents. They had to come see her at least once before the exams, to show everyone how much they cared for their daughter. Or something like that. Or maybe it was business. Many wealthy parents came to see their children play Quidditch, the stand on which professors and visitors sat was the beginning of many a good deal. Marriages between families had also been arranged up there. Lucius' and Narcissa's for instance.

Professor Snape bumped into her, literally, as she headed out the door and onto the grounds. Don't think that was a coincidence, she thought.

"Miss Erato. Glad you're here. Your parents have already gone up to sit with the other visitors, they'd like for you to be there as well," he looked down on her and straightened his clothes.

"Right. Well, we shouldn't be late," Falerina said and mounted the stairs.

As she reached the top, she saw her father, Merovech Erato, and her mother, Adorada Erato, sitting calmly on their seats chatting happily to some wizard sitting next to them. Falerina let out a small giggle. The wizard her father was talking to was none other than Mr. Smolder, and his face went absolutely purple when he saw Falerina. He knew about her and Lucius, and he could never tell anyone. How funny was that?

She walked over to Merovech, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then did the same with her mother. Snape was sitting down on the row behind them, greeting her parents casually.

"Falerina, my sweet, sit down next to me," Adorada said.

"Thank you, mother," Falerina replied and sat down.

"Oh but leave some room, Narcissa will be here any minute."

"Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes, she's here to see her son, Draco. She was a bit disappointed when he told her he'd rather see the game with his friends rather then here with here, but the boy needs to grow up and distance himself, I guess."

Right, Falerina thought.

"She is here alone? Is not Mr. Malfoy with her?"

"No, he had some business or something. Ask your father, they had drinks together at the House last night."

"Oh, no that's ok. I was just wondering."

At that point, Narcissa turned up. She was wearing a very unflattering dress the colour of fuchsia, probably ordered directly from the bimbo circle of hell, and her too-thin hair falling down her shoulders. Nothing like Lucius's lovely hair. Nothing like it at all. And what was with that lipstick? The shade of puke.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how lovely to see you again!" Falerina put on her best smile, and as she did, Lucius's magical butterfly got activated. Luckily, it didn't make a sound, but it caught Falerina completely off guard, and made her jump in her seat.

"Young miss Erato," Narcissa gave her a cold smile. Clearly, she had not forgotten about the rumours a few months back. "It's been a while. Haven't seen you since last summer."

"Yes, the party my parents threw for me. Here too see your son, my mother tells me," Falerina positively beamed up at Narcissa, the butterfly strapped to her private parts sending vibrations of pure bliss through her entire body.

Trying to keep up some form of conversation with her mother and Narcissa was a bit more difficult than usual, she had to bite down on her lip to stop her from giving the game away. The game. That was what it was. Falerina was certain Lucius was watching her in some way, and that he was playing with her. The butterfly would work for a couple of minutes, then stop just at that moment when Falerina would close her eyes and bite down on her lip even more. Sometimes it wouldn't work for what seemed like ages. It was torment to sit there with Narcissa, forced to watch quidditch and waiting for the butterfly to start up again. Lucius was going to get it.

After the match, Adorada and Merovech talked to a few of Falerina's professors, who all assured them Falerina was doing more than well. Then they said goodbye, quickly, eager to get away it seemed. Away from me, and back to your own lives, Falerina thought.

Heading back inside the castle, Falerina met Narcissa again. She was hugging Draco, making a tearful farewell. Draco was obviously fighting tears as well, struggling to keep his watery eyes away from the looks of passing students.

The butterfly was buzzing happily between Falerina's legs again as she approached them. Every step she took towards Narcissa and Draco brought her closer to climax. It was the most amazing thing. She was absolutely sure Lucius was watching this from somewhere.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Falerina walked up to her with what must have been the biggest smile in the world, her face slightly flushed and her breath quicker than usual, eyes becoming blurry. "And Draco. I just thought I'd say goodbye before you left. Nice match wasn't it?"

Actually, Falerina couldn't even remember who'd won, but never mind that. Draco wiped his eyes on his sleeve when he thought no one was watching, then proceeded to scowl at Falerina.

"Miss. Erato. Yes, delightful day. I'll be off in a minute, just saying goodbye to my son." Narcissa was smiling weakly at Falerina.

"Yes, well, goodbye then Mrs. Malfoy," Falerina stretched out her hand, but to her surprise, Narcissa didn't take it. Instead she drew Falerina closer and gave her a long, warm hug.

"I have to make an apology to you miss Erato. I once believed... well... you know there was some talking about you and my... my husband a few months ago, and I have to confess that I believed them. I am so sorry. Talking to you and your mother on the stand today has made me realize that I was wrong..." Narcissa was no clutching Falerina's hands.

"Mrs. Malfoy... really, I understand..." Falerina began.

"No, I have to apologize, all the time, I was thinking only about myself. I can't imagine what you must have gone through. But I was only thinking about myself... blaming you for everything. And it was all wrong."

Here it comes, Falerina thought.

"Those rumours were untrue. Nasty. I know now that you could never have done such a thing. You are too sweet, to charming a young lady. And my husband..."

Goddamn, will she ever stop talking!? Falerina was on the verge of orgasm, her knees were all wobbly, and threatened to fold over any minute.

"Well, my husband is a man of honour. I am so sorry, miss Erato. "

"I accept you apology, don't worry about it," Falerina said quickly, she had to get away from that horrible cow and her little troll-spawn before she came and would cry out or something like that. But no. Narcissa drew her close once more, and as she gave Falerina a second hug, Falerina's cunt broke out into spasm. She had to hug Narcissa rather tightly, holding on for dear life as the waves of the climax rolled through her body.

It was simply wonderful. The fact that an unlawfully enchanted muggle-thingy had done this to her was one thing, second, she had just had a Lucius induced orgasm right in front of his wife and son. Life was fucking sweet.

"Thank you, Falerina." Narcissa was smiling at her, unable to notice how rosy Falerina's cheeks had become. "But I really must be going. Lucius is waiting for me at the Manor."

"No worries, Mrs. Malfoy. Safe journey home."

Falerina started walking towards the north tower,

stopping at the girls lavatories to take the butterfly off. Back in the common room, she wrote a small note to Lucius using Diona's owl without asking.

Lucius Malfoy,

Thank you for the muggle-thingy, it worked like a fucking charm (no pun intended). But I have to ask you; could you see me? Because when I finally came, it was in front of your snivelling bitch wife and your son, Draco. In fact, Narcissa was giving me a hug at the crucial moment. Was that intended?

if it was on purpose, you are quite possibly the most wicked wizard I have ever come across, which is a good thing, and if you didn't do it on purpose, then the universe is a very funny place indeed.

However, the butterfly is nothing compared to your touch, so I'll be expecting you in person not too long. Dream something up that we can do in the Come and Go Room.

F.E.


	5. Nothing you'll ever see at Hogwarts

Falerina waited for what seemed like ages for Lucius to show up at Hogwarts. But there was no sign of him. Falerina was getting moody, putting on a scowl that seemed to frighten every student at Hogwarts. She'd given one second-year Hufflepuff nasty boils on her face for bumping into her in the hallway. Luckily, Diona and Clarimunda was there to sort it out. Falerina had simply stormed off in a rage, leaving the Hufflepuff crying, saying something about telling Dumbledore. Diona and Clarimunda threatened to beat her up every day for the rest of her life if she told anyone. Problem solved.

Diona tried asking Falerina what was wrong, but had given it up after a lot of swearing and "leave me alone"s from Falerina.

And Falerina on the other hand, had even taken to wearing the squidgy vibrating muggle-thing again. But it didn't work. Only Lucius could activate it. She started to hate him. HATE him. But being the moody creature she was, not even the hate lasted for long, and she found herself giving up. She refused to wait for him, thinking that if he didn't want her, she was too good for him. She had to find something else. But that was near impossible here at Hogwarts. All boys or grumpy old professors. She could, of course do Snape, but she suspected that would be less than good, so: no. And that greasy hair...

Then one night, when she had given up all hope of ever having visits again, she woke up feeling a gloved hand press over her mouth. At first she panicked, but soon realized whose gloved hand it was.

"Say nothing," he murmured to her, gently lifting her up from the bed, ripping her nightgown off. Naked and shivering and with his hands still clamped over her mouth smelling the leather, she wondered how the hell he'd managed to get into the girls dormitories. It was supposed to be impossible for boys or men to enter. Yet, here was Lucius, and he was tying her hands behind her back.

"Move," he said quietly. "Don't worry about your friends, I've spent the past week setting up a time-stopper spell around the north tower. All of Gryffindor is frozen, you might say."

He pushed her down the stairs, into the common room, and threw her onto the rug. With a wave of his wand, the fire started roaring, and Falerina edged a little closer to it, she had goosebumps all over. Midnight at Hogwarts wasn't exactly like a warm summers day.

By the table next to the fire, Lucius had sat himself down in a large comfy chair, pouring himself a glass of brandy. He was looking at the flames, ignoring Falerina.

"Untie me, Lucius," Falerina was sitting on her knees, hands behind her back, looking up at him.

"No," was his simple reply. And he didn't even look at her. Falerina was furious.

"Don't leave me tied up like this!"

"Angry Falerina? Good. I like you that way," he faced her and gave her one of those wicked smiles of his. A smile that makes you uncertain whether he wants to fuck you or hurt you. Maybe both.

He poured his second brandy and sipped it while looking at Falerina, still sitting on the floor, but now her cheeks were tainted red with the flush of anger, and her eyes, usually full of steppes and wolves and snow, now burning with blue flames.

Oh, yes, Falerina was pissed off. She struggled to get up, wanting to walk over to Lucius and bite him, kick him, something, but that was easier said than done with her hands tied up behind her back. She fell over with a 'thud,' her head missing the chair with only a few centimetres. Lucius laughed, that sort of good, deep laugh that stems from the very toes and up. Then he finished his brandy and with gentle hands, lifted Falerina up from the floor. The cold touch of his leather gloves made her shiver, it also made her smirk, he wore those gloves only because he knew how much Falerina liked it, so no matter how badly he treated her, she knew he was doing it all for her. And himself. Lucius, of course, wouldn't do something unless there was something in it for him. And he was into seeing Falerina pissed off, naked and all tied up.

Now Lucius was standing in front of her, caressing the curves of her body with his right index finger, while holding his left hand on her well-shaped buttock. He was studying every square-centimetre of her skin, smiling whenever he saw faint scars, scars he had inflicted.

"We're not staying here all night" he said after a while. Falerina noticed the bulge in his pants. Something longing to get out. "There's a happening at Hades' Labyrinth tonight."

"What sort of happening?" Falerina said with a grimace, the ropes were cutting into her wrists.

"Nothing you'll ever see here at Hogwarts," he smiled at her.

Such a fucking demon, Falerina thought. That smile he had was priceless, evil as fuck and still possessing the power to make any woman go all wobbly in the knees.

Lucius pulled out some Floo Powder.

"Did you know that you can actually snort this stuff and get a reasonable high from it?" Falerina didn't answer, she'd heard from Diona what it was like. From Diona's horrid clubbing-past in Knockturn Alley. "I wouldn't recommend it though, it eats away at your brain cells." No shit, Falerina thought, Diona must have snorted her way past every grate in Diagon Alley, stupid cow.

Anyways, Floo Powder in fire, fire go green, Lucius hauling Falerina inside after him, "Hades' Labyrinth!"

Steeping out of the grate outside Hades' Labyrinth, Lucius used a simple spell to clean himself and his clothes. Falerina, still very naked and very tied, asked him if he'd do the same to her.

"No," came the reply. "I like you dirty. Pardon the pun." And he gave a little laugh.

He shoved her inside the club, using the secret password to open the entrance, and Falerina was taken aback from what she saw. The walls were covered in polished black stone, just like the last time she'd been there, but the furniture had changed. No piles of cushions in the corners, no tables or barstools, and there were racks and bars fitted into the walls, with chains dangling from them. There was only one table, a large one, upon which were displayed whips, knives and other things Falerina could only guess at what was. There were seven or eight people in the room, some obviously foreign, and all dressed in well tailored wizard robes, like Lucius. You could practically smell money in the air.

Falerina looked upon everything with interest. And Lucius noticed.

"I do hope you're up for this," he whispered in her ear. "Tonight's activities are all considered illegal. But whether you're up for it or not: you are going to watch. I don't care if it makes you sick or disgusted."

"Oh, but you do care," Falerina smiled up at him. "I know you do."

Lucius reply was a long, deep kiss. The kind they write songs about. And then, he put his gloved hand around her neck, pushing her in front of him towards the hidden door to his private chamber here at Hades'. He made a gesture towards the other people present, then pushed Falerina through the door and onto the floor.

"Ouch!" Falerina could feel a bruise starting to form on her knee.

"Sh!," Lucius said, stepping past her. He grabbed a long, black silk rope lying on a table, then turned back to Falerina. He untied her hands, giving Falerina a minute or so to massage her wrists before tying them again with the silk rope. It was gentler on her skin and he didn't tie it so damn hard either.

"There, "he said. "That looks better."

Falerina wanted to quip back with some remark that she was still covered in ash and Floo Powder and that her hair was a complete mess, a small piece of silk could hardly make a fucking difference, but decided against it when Lucius pulled out a razor from his pocket.

He made a quick, shallow slash on her shoulder, producing a drop or two of blood, which he licked up.

"Lovely."

He lifted her up from the floor, and together they walked back into the main room of Hades' Labyrinth. Lucius parked her right in front of the dark but rich wizards, greeting them all by first name. He then motioned towards Falerina, saying she was not to be touched by any of them, she belonged to him and him alone. Falerina was tempted to roll her eyes over that last comment, but Lucius had placed a hand over her mouth and bit her on her upper arm. It hurt.

One might think that Falerina would feel a bit uncomfortable right now, completely naked in front of a group of wizards she'd never met before, but no. She figured it came with the territory of being Lucius' little plaything. Besides, she quite enjoyed being admired by people. But this being tied up for hours on end was a bitch. Oh well, she'd get what she deserved eventually. And she did have some patience when it came to sex, the longer you wait, the sweeter the reward, blah blah blah.

There was only one muggle-servant working here this night, and Lucius told the Imperius-cursed thing to get him a bottle of brandy, which the thing did. Falerina was given a few sips herself, and it warmed her up a bit. Lucius sat down in a large, comfy chair, a dark red velvet, and he summoned up a cushion of the same colour for Falerina to sit on. Lucius wanted her to sit on the floor next to his feet, and she did, ignoring the other wizards completely. Lucius' word was law, and especially here, his own exclusive nightclub.

More chairs were conjured up, and eventually everyone was sitting down facing a wall with some steel bars and chains on it, chatting happily, fondling their wands. Yes, their wands. Drinks were handed out, anything you wished for. Falerina couldn't hold a glass of her own, Lucius refused to untie her, so he would occasionally share his brandy with her. Sharing his glass of brandy with her was his way of showing affection, no one touched his brandy. Only Falerina were allowed this special service. Falerina was allowed a lot actually. I'm all tied up, but I'm quite lucky considering, she thought, licking a few drops of burning brandy from her lips. What she really wanted was to lick brandy from Lucius' lips, but he was busy talking to some wizard, probably a German one considering his accent.

The mood was getting quite festive in a dark and weird sort of way. Lucius finally snapped his fingers, and the muggle-servant promptly opened a door behind them and brought out another muggle. A man in his twenties, wearing nothing but a pair of torn jeans. Falerina had to stop herself from gasping out load with a bit of drooling to follow: the man was gorgeous. She could actually fuck this muggle, that is how fine he was. Not as fantastically luscious as Lucius, but as close as you'd get basically. In a muggle sort of way.

"Do you like him?" Falerina was a bit startled as Lucius leant down towards her and asked.

"Yes, I do. He is lovely."

"Glad you like him. His name is Roger, I think."

Falerina nodded, watching two wizards chaining him up against the wall. This was going to get fucking ugly.

Lucius was running his fingers through Falerina's hair, watching her watching Roger. A faint smile creeping across his lips.

"Tell me, "he whispered, "In detail, what is it that you like about him?"

Poor little Roger was whimpering, he had just seen the table with all the whips and things. Falerina looked up at Lucius, making sure she had his full attention before opening her mouth. Staring into his cold grey eyes, she started describing to him what she liked about Roger.

"Well," she began softly. "I really like his skin. I can smell it from here. He's a bit scared, isn't he? He has a sheen of perspiration on his torso, and I like that. His muscles. The way his skin tone beautifully enhances the outline of his pecs and six-pack."

Falerina took a break. Lucius dipped his fingers

in his glass of brandy and traced them across Falerina's lips. She was watching Roger, eating him up with her eyes. He was perfect. He had well-defined muscles, but still wasn't large and bulky, and had a warm, soft copper colour. His eyes where dark brown, and darting madly around the room, frightened. And then there were his arms.

"I like his arms the most. And his shoulders," Falerina Continued. Lucius was cast a glance towards Roger, trying to see him the way Falerina saw him. "He has strong, broad shoulders. And arms that can hold you, carry you."

"You have a thing with arms, don't you?" Lucius smiled at her, and Falerina nodded. Shifting her position a bit. Even the silk rope was uncomfortable now.

"Arms are lovely," she said to him. "The bumpy bit on the outside of the upper arm, the muscle there... lovely. But the best part is on the lower arm. The bit just below the elbow. Roger is a perfect example, almost as good as you."

Lucius leant back into his chair again, smiling.

All around them, the wizards were chatting happily, but it was obvious they were waiting for something. Waiting for Lucius.

Lucius sat his drink on a small table, got up and took off his robe. Unbuttoning the cuffs on his shirt, he said to the wizards staring at him with anticipation in their eyes:

"Shall we begin then?"

He pointed at the wizard with the german accent, and the wizard promptly walked over to the table, picked up a small leather whip and approach poor Roger chained to the wall. Two other wizards turned Roger around, so that he was facing the wall, and then there was some muggle-whipping.

Lucius had by this time taken off his shirt, and was standing next to Falerina in all his marble god lusciousness. Damn, he's sexy, was all Falerina could think. He looked as if he was carved out of stone, and his presence exuded power, pure power. Holding a knife in one hand and his mahogany wand in the other.

Someone had decided it would be better to gag

Roger, screams made it hard for the wizards to have a normal conversation. Falerina nudged Lucius' knee.

"What is going to happen to Roger? And who are these wizards?"

"From now on, you won't open your mouth unless I ask you something. Ok? You are going to watch, nothing else. And as for Roger... well, it's only a muggle after all."

Falerina's mouth fell open for a second or two. She knew now. This wasn't going to be just a night of muggle torture, these wizards, lead by Lucius, were going to kill him. Well, she thought after collecting herself, might as well just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. This must be some exclusive group of people. Rich and powerful enough to partake in muggle killings in Hades' Labyrinth. Goddamn, she was in posh company. Wonder if Narcissa knows about this? Probably not.

Lucius did a couple of Crucio curses on Roger, making his body arch and twist as if electricity was surging through his body. Sweat was breaking out all over his body, making it shiny, accentuating the red and pink welts from the previous whipping.

Several of the wizards wanted to have a go at the muggle, and Lucius indulged them, for a while, letting them all try out a few unforgivables on him. But eventually he decided that enough was enough and ordered everyone to be seated. Hades' was Lucius' club, and he was in charge of this night. The muggle belonged to him.

Roger was now chained up against the wall, facing everyone, much the way Falerina had been tied up in the Come and Go Room at Hogwarts by Lucius once. And Lucius, bare from the waist up, was looking at Roger, eyes brimming over with something that could only be power. Lucius could and would do anything he wanted to the body in front of him, and the muggle was just starting to realize it. His eyes, dulled by pain, were trying to focus on the impressive figure in front of them. As brutal as the depths of hell, but twice as charming. At least, that's what Falerina thought.

It took Lucius the better part of two hours to transform Roger from a healthy muggle to a right bloody mess. Lucius had whipped him, hit him, cursed him in more ways than Falerina thought possible and used knives in a very creative manner. The small groups of wizards had been cheering and clapping their hands at first, but after a while they turned silent. They saw what Falerina saw: Lucius changed. To Falerina it was like those stories she'd read when she was a little girl and had just found the library at Durmstrang. She'd sit there for hours on end reading stories from up north. Stories about aggression, shape-changing. That was what happened to Lucius. He let his inner demon come out and play, letting it take him over completely for once.

Falerina loved it. When Lucius was finished hacking away at the dead body in front of him, he turned around and faced his crowd. No one dared look him in the eyes, except for Falerina, but even she couldn't look into them for long. He walked over to her, his bare torso covered in blood and sweat. He knelt down and cut her loose, and gently he lifted her up and kissed her. The way only Lucius could kiss. She ran her hands all over him, feeling the sticky mess, and when their eyes meet they had the same look in them: pure lust.


End file.
